pikminboardfandomcom-20200214-history
Pimik
Pimik was a piece of fanfiction written by Thepikminmaster on the 9th March 2008. It took the viewpoint of a green pikmin, originally featured in the RP(that's right, no G!) as he lived through a conquering escapade of fabled blue pikmin. It ended on the 21st May 2008 with Chapter 10, and has given rise to a sequel that began 12th October 2009 but it has still not been finished and is currently on hiatus. __TOC__ Plot The plot of Pimik is incredibly complicated and without a full reading, its sequel makes no sense. The cast of characters is also large, as is the setting and numerous areas and places. Part 1 Part one details an introduction to Pimik and the green pikmin lifestyle. He has two pikmin children named Mimi and Kim with another pikmin named Mipki, but Kipki seems to be his present interest. The green pikmin live in a dome made from broken ship parts, instead of a proper onion. One day, a ship containing black pikmin arrive; Pik, Min, Nin, Ten and Do. They ask for treasure and after gathering objects, they leave. As they leave, Pimik finds a red sprout. When he picks it, they get Pi, the last of the red pikmin. However, as soon as he is introduced, a clan of blue pikmin arrive to kill him. But before they do, a black pikmin named Two disintegrates them. He explains he was left behind by his friends because he thought too much. After he is welcomed, a group of travelling purple pikmin arrive, named the Optimistics, containing Fat, Nugget, Pellet, Meat, Stomach, Oil and Sweet. The green pikmin have a feast in honour, but not before they find an army of blue pikmin are heading their way. Cast of Characters *Pimik *Mipki *Kipki *Kipnim *Kimin *Kim *Mimi *Pik *Min *Nin *Ten *Do *Pi *Two *Fat *Nugget *Pellet *Meat *Stomach *Oil *Sweet Development After being featured in an RPG, Thepikminmaster wanted to show his talents as a writer by writing a whole fanfiction dedicated to him. This transition was taken as Canon in fact, as the RPG chapters hold important information to the future of Pimik. Trivia *Encase you didn't know, the black pikmin's names spell out Pikmin (Two) and Nintendo. *Kipki was created due to a mispelling of Mipki's name. This is why she holds similar traits to Mipki and why she was killed off early on. Reception It was received with disinterest. The chapters came quick and this is why it was finished in such short time. Many took the fanfiction to be a background thread and not to be commented on. However, today, it is seen as a fanfiction that the users want to read, but haven't had the time. Sequels The falses start Pimik 2: Three's a Crowd ended soon afetr beginning. It was seen as a failure by the author. Currently, Pimik II: The Vessel Alpha is the canon continuation, but has not seen an update since November 2010 and is on hiatus. Category:Fanfiction Category:Archive